Nice to meet you
by xkuchibeni-no-kokorox
Summary: What happens when one night Kira, a professional assassin, meets a thief like Yoshio. Yoshio/Kira (Inspire by tumblr prompt "Imagine Person A is a thief and Person B is an assassin. They meet when Person A breaks into the house of the person that B is assassinating.")


Red splattered all over the floor. In his clothes and knife. He cleaned the blood from his face with the back of his gloved hand.

When he slightly leaned his head to the side Yoshio saw a small bruise in his jaw. He must have fight.

The silence between them remain until the individual golden eyes look at up to stare at him.

"There is a vault in his closet." he tilted his head slightly indicating the door to the room "Do whatever you came to do."

With that said Yoshio without asking or saying anything entered the other division not bothering looking at what the other was taking of his jacket pocket.

The closet was open and indeed there was a vault. It wasn´t even hidden properly. No one would be this stupid to leave it like this. Clearly the assasin had been messing around the room looking for something.

Money wasn´t what he was after; the door of the metal box was closed and there wasn´t any sign of being forced open.

1-6-5-8

Once he entered the code the door unlocked. Inside of it packs of bills were organized in columns and lines (the dude probably had a disorder or something).

The packs went from the vault to his sack. Normally he would hurry up and be quick but what was the point in being fast if the guy was already dead.

He could thank the other one for making his job easy but he wouldn´t bother.

In the living room Kira was cleaning his knife with his handkerchief. At the same time he held his phone in his shoulder as he talked to his boss.

"I got rid of him."

"Did you find the files." the voice from the other side of the line asked.

"He hid them very well behind a fake wall in the closet."

Daidouji made a pause before making another question "Was there anything else?"

"Just a vault." Kira examined his now clean knife and put it back in his belt "I left it to the other guy."

"Other guy?" Daidouji had a tone of surprise and doubt.

"Some thief who came in when I was finishing the job. Nothing to worry about."

The police sirens were immeditely recognized by both Yoshio and Kira.

"Shit." Kira hissed.

"Run." Daidouji warned.

"What do you think I was going to do?" he hung up the phone and put it away.

He had been in this situation a few times. He slowly approached the window leaning against the wall. Peeking through the curtains he saw the police car stopped in front of the yard.

Kira had made sure he wasn´t spotted when he forced his entry in the house. The thief who had took opportunity in the already unlocked door probably was seen by some neighbour and anybody with that aspect will always be consider suspect.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps behind him.

The thief had his sack full and throwed over his shoulder.

The two simply stare at each other ignoring the police with the megaphone asking them to leave with their hands up.

"Thanks a lot." Kira snarled.

Yoshio simply shrugged and walked to the door that would lead to the kitchen.

"Here the thing. To thank you for helping me and as an excused for screwing us both I will give you a ride. My car is parked behind the house and we can escape without passing by the cops."

Kira was a proud person and wouldn´t have accepted help from a simple thief but he was honestly tired and wasn´t in the mood to run with his own feet.

He rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine."

Both swiftly moved to the next division. In the kitchen there was a door leading to the back yard.

To their surprise there weren´t any cops behind the house; either they were dumb or just didn´t have enough backup to surround the area.

They made a quick run to the parked car and in a matter of seconds were driving away. Yoshio went up a street that wasn´t visible to the police and just like that they escape.

Kira phone rang. It was Daidouji.

"Did you escape?" the older men didn´t seem so worried like if he already knew the answer.

"Yes." he gave a quick glance to the large built man next to him "I got a ride."

"I'll ask what that means another time. Meet me in the North part of town and bring the files." Daidouji was the one to hung up this time.

Yoshio turned his head to the side "Your boss?"

"Yup. Drive me to the North." Kira leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He really wanted to get some rest. But he couldn´t until the job was complete.

Then he would just wait for the next.

Yoshio once again could see the little bruise in his jaw.

"Did he fight?" he asked out of curiosaty.

Kira kept his eyes closed "A little. He punched me and tried to pin me down. But I managed to pull my knife just in time."

Silence fell upon the two. The assasin took this time to relax.

He only open his eyes when the car stopped.

"Here is your stop."

Kira looked through the window and saw the building he was supposed to meet with Daidouji to deliver the files.

He stayed still in his seat.

"Aren´t you going to get out? This is where you said you wanted me to drive." Yoshio crooked his eyebrows, not knowing what was the other intention. Maybe he should consider the worst that could happen and he should be prepared.

"Yes, it is." Kira turned. He had a smile on his face. But it wasn´t of happiness. More like he had just found something he liked and wanted "Say, would you consider joining us?"

The question caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?"

Kira moved closer "What if you went from a simple house thief to a professional assasin? We could use a guy with your muscles and height."

For a while he showed no reaction. He couldn´t stop staring at Kira golden eyes that remind him of a predator, which indeed he was.

A small laugh came from his mouth.

"That is indeed an interesting job offer. I could use a better salary."

Kira laughed too.

"Mind telling me your name since you are going to work together."

Kira hand was now on Yoshio leg and he leaned closer until their faces were a few cms away from each other.

"Hayama Kira." his breath was felt in the now former thief face.

"Nice to meet you. Iwayama Yoshio."


End file.
